


Hunk's cooking diary

by oneacearmy



Series: Voltron brotherhood [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bleeding Effect, Cooking, Dessert & Sweets, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Psychological Trauma, Recipes, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneacearmy/pseuds/oneacearmy
Summary: set in the assassin's creed au! His family had always taught him that the best way to convey one's feelings was through cooking a good meal, his life was set around cooking for a long time so it isn't a surprise that when he died in the eyes of the government and was reborn through the brotherhood, cooking and a good meal accompany him to this long journey. Some times food can tell more than a thousand words.
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron)
Series: Voltron brotherhood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777579
Kudos: 6





	1. Peanut butter cookies (with rations powder!)

Today I made peanut butter cookies with some kind of military rations that came in little packages where you are supposed to put hot water on them an have a full meal worth. Like hell my team is going to consume that dried stuff. Instead, I use some the peanut butter and jelly sandwich that one of the packages came with and used that as flour. It actually tasted a lot like the real deal. 

My boyfriend wasn’t so happy about the result, or maybe it was with the time? He arrived after a mission between late night and early morning and came to the mess hall with dirt and blood covering him, he looked really tired and like he would die on his feet at any time, so I offered him one out of a fresh batch and instead of giving me one of those fond smiles that he gives only me and accepting the cookie, he stared at me and promptly say “what the fuck?!”

I explained to him that I couldn’t sleep and had nothing better to do, since all data to be analise and code isn’t allowed to access without another technician present. 

He scolds me about baking several dozen cookies (with a few loaves of bread, mind you) to which I scold him for not going to the safe house before coming to the quarters so he could sleep, eat and report before entering, as protocol stated. 

We threw some hurtful words in there that I rather not write, but we ended up apologizing and laughing about the whole ordeal. Keith helped me bake another batch of cookies since he knows it’s the only thing that... that actually takes my mind off the nightmares and lets me sleep later on. 

We ate the whole batch while watching the stars and finally, we slept together on the sofa, holding into each other and protecting us from the cold outside world. 

Recipe for peanut butter ration cookie:

\- 1/2 cup unsalted butter  
\- 1/2 of white and brown sugar  
\- 1 egg  
\- 1 cup of ration peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  
\- 1/2 teaspoon fo baking powder  
\- 1/4 teaspoon of salt. 

First, you’ll beat the eggs and add the butter and sugars. In another bowl sift ration powder, baking powder and salt. stir into the butter mixture and put the dough to rest for 1 hour. 

Finally, roll dough into 1 inch balls and put on baking sheets, flatten each ball with a fork and bake in the preheated oven at 190 C for 10 minutes or until browned.


	2. Poached eggs

He did it again. He fucking did it again. He promised time and time again that he wouldn't drink anymore, he has been getting help in the Blade and he has the support of his friends and family, so forgive me if I can't understand why the man that takes my breath away had a step back. 

I just can't comprehend it. When I met the man he wasn't an alcoholic, just a casual drinker who enjoyed a couple of beers with friends, a sip of sake with Shiro after long and emotionally charged days or in the worst, a cup of whisky with ice. A few months later, when the bleeding effect started to manifest... well, it was normal for him to drink heavily after a mission because he knew he couldn't do it before one or in the morning since that would raise suspicion. But I noticed. Everyone noticed. 

We thought that with the month he took away getting better... well, he would stop drinking. And he did, for a time, until today I guess because I found him passed out in the roof of the hotel and bottles of various types of alcohol, from beer to vodka. I'm just relieved he didn't mix drugs like that one time after a severe episode of the bleeding effect. When I found him after hours of looking for him since Kolivan needed to talk to him, well I just couldn't help myself since I'm a really emotional person and watching Keith in that state just sparked something that I didn't know I had in me. 

I started yelling at him. I couldn't control myself and I started throwing accusations like I normally throw eggs in a pan, some were justified but others were meant to hurt and hurt they did. He would normally get heated as well, yell back and stand his ground but a drunk Keith is a sad and docile Keith. The red assassin just stared at me and curled on himself, trying to protect himself and... Oh God, why didn't I stopped?! even trying to remember is painful. It ended badly, I left him there in the roof in an obvious state of distress but I couldn't care less at that moment. 

An hour or so later, when my head was clearer I understand that sometimes progress isn't linear, that he was bound to have a relapse but what he needed was the support of his friends, not the yelling and word vomiting that I provided it so as an apology I cooked him some poached egg and avocado toast. I read those two foods are good to prevent hangovers. 

I talked to Shiro about the situation and together we called Thace and Ulaz to told them as well. They came to HQ that same night and in less than 2 hours since the fight, Keith had his full support system cuddling him in the sofa and telling him that this was valid and that the drinking didn't stop them from being proud of him for his progress. I apologize for what I did and explain why it was wrong of me. Would you think that this hot-headed man would be more confident but he just kept blaming himself for my outburst, it was complicated to convince him otherwise. 

In the end, we all ate the toast and Ulaz and Thace told us some domestic stories about Keith and I could contribute with mines as well. It was good and I believed it really helped him. 

Anyway here is the recipe for the poached and avocado toast: (10 toasts)

10 eggs  
10 loaves of bread  
2 1/2 avocados  
2 tablespoons of parmesan cheese (or any cheese you like!)  
salt and pepper  
half a lime.   
fresh herbs (I used thyme and basil.)  
heirloom tomatoes.   
Butter (for the toast!)

Bring a pot of water to boil (enough water to cover the eggs), drop the metal rims of two mason jar lids into the pot so they are lying flat on the bottom. When the water is boiling turn off the heat and crack the eggs directly into each rim. Cover the pot and poach for 5 minutes. 

While the eggs are cooking, toast the bread with some butter on it and sprinkle salt on top on each side of the bread. On a bowl smash the avocados and add the tomatoes slice on small pieces, put the salt and pepper and add the lime, mixed together and once done put it on top of the toast. 

Now lift the eggs out of the water and pull the rim out off the eggs and place them on top of the toast (the eggs, not the rims hahaha). Now sprinkle some cheese on top as well as salt, pepper and the fresh herbs.


	3. Vegetarian Chili

I wanna make one thing clear and only one: I hate hospitals. No, I don't have any traumatic experience with those nor I established a connection with a particularly bad memory and the location, I just hate the food in there, so tasteless in comparison with the food that my family and I have cook for years. Please understand, I've been head chef of my own restaurant for 2 years and my mother also owns a restaurant in Samoa so food and cooking are a big thing in my life and seeing, hearing and tasting how bad the food on hospitals is, really hurts me and my art. 

The week I spent on the hospital could have been the worst of life, with nothing to do because I was bedridden and also barely being able to eat considering the pain and also the bland nature of the food. Despite that, I actually had a good time on the hospital because master Kogane visited me every day for the ten days I was in there , he couldn't bring me food since he didn't want to get in trouble with the nurses and being put on the spotlight but he did bring a laptop and a few corny movies that we laughed watching. He also brought me a get-well-soon present, a pair of balloons attached to a really cute dog plushie and a secretly smuggle smoothie. 

Keith and I really hit it off and he actually opened up to me and told me personal stuff about himself that he claimed haven't told anybody else, it is kind of sweet to see this scary guy who snarls at people acting soft and cautious with me and maybe, because of that, I started developing some feelings towards him. I know I cannot tell him nor act upon these feelings since we are getting in the middle of a war and it's best to not have distractions in this early-stage but maybe that'll give me time to sort out what exactly I'm feeling and how should I approach it. 

Anyway, I was recently discharged and Master Kogane took me to the headquarters putting me in charge of the kitchen area and food preparation, he also told me not to worry for there was going to be a rotation so than another assassin will help me with the preparation and if I need help with the cleaning and repairing the kitchen that I just had to ask. 

Now this is the first meal I'm cooking for the entire brotherhood (there are only seven people but it is still a lot to prepare) but since I haven't recovered totally yet and didn't know the rest of the crew I decided to cook something simple so that everybody could enjoy our first meal as a team: I cooked buttered noodles. Keith helped me with the preparation this time since the rest of the crew was in training with Shiro and he did a pretty decent job considering that cooking is a gift, not a skill and that I found difficult to teach him to cook. So there I was, a pot full of pasta and six hungry assassins that were waiting for me and when I lowered the pot and put it in the centre of the table I finally took a look to the rest of the team and imagine my surprise when I found my two best friends side to side covered in sweat and mud looking at me as surprised as I felt. 

Turns out the three of us were recruited and what are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot?! My two best friends form the Garrison and partners in crime against the injustice of the government recruited for a secret organization that works through assassinations in the shadows with the threat of an intergalactic species before our own that invented artefacts to submit humanity?! Yeah, pretty crazy. 

But here I am now because I want to defend everything I believe in and everything I hold dear and although I'm scared shitless I think we can make the world a better place one life at a time. 

Here is the recipe for the buttered noodles.

\- Two boxes of pasta  
\- butter  
\- Kosher salt  
\- freshly ground pepper. 

So first you bring a pot of water with salt to a boil, we want to use less water than usual so make sure the water covers the noodles and nothing more. Once the pasta is done put aside 1 cup of the pasta water and then drain the pasta don't rinse it and return it to the warm pot. Add four tablespoons of unsalted butter, the cup of pasta water and a pinch of salt and then stir until everything is mixed together. Add pepper at your own pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Babish recepie so here you got a link to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGHTj4y_bd8  
> https://www.bingingwithbabish.com/recipes/butterednoodles-community


End file.
